1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accounting device and an accounting system for a copy service for administering a number of copies and charging for the service with a copying machine utilized by unspecified individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays a copy service is provided in various stores such as a convenience store, where a copying machine is installed for unspecified customers. The copy service is only a part of the services they offer apart from selling other goods. Therefore, it needs to be dealt with simply and correctly so as not to disturb other services. A system in which a user, a customer, counts the number of copies (hereinafter referred to as "the copy number") and calculates a total charge is too complicated and tends to cause trouble. Therefore, various accounting devices for a copy service has been developed.
For example, a copy service device shown in FIG. 9 is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-6575. A user is, at every use, given a recording medium 52, which is generally an IC card or a magnetic card. A copying machine 50 becomes ready for use by inserting the recording medium 52 into a card unit 51 provided on the copying machine 50. A copy number per each copy size is stored in the recording medium 52. When copying is finished and an end key 53 is pushed, the recording medium 52 is ejected. The user takes the ejected recording medium 52 to a cashier. Then, the recording medium 52 is inserted into a card unit 55 of an electronic cash register 54, which multiplies the stored copy number by a unit charge, thereby calculating a total charge. In this way, the copy service can be administered in the same manner as the sale of other goods.
However, the above-mentioned copy service device requires a specific means such as the foregoing cash register for reading the stored information in the recording medium.
On the other hand, a bar code reader is now ordinarily used for reading prices of goods in a convenience store and the like. Therefore, if the bar code reader is also used for charges of the copy service, operations of clerks and the device they use can be unified, resulting in reducing the cost and preventing read errors.